parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Imagine That! (Vocaloid Spoof)
Kasane Teto and Kagamine Rin take refuge from the rain in Finders Keepers and while away the rainy day using their imagination. While they wait for the rain to stop, they make toys and costumes out of recycled materials. Segments * Cartoon: "The Cat Who Hated Rain" (EKA: Episode 2755) * Cartoon: "Arnold Rides a Chair" (EKA: Episode 2754) * Song: Colorful × Sexy ft. Luka & MEIKO * Song: ーKipple Industry Inc ft. Miku * Song: 忘却心中 feat.MEIKO * Song: "Soiya saa! Rin & Len * Cartoon: erase or zero ft. Len & KAITO * Song: "The Game of Make Believe" with Cecille (EKA: Episode 2864) * Song: "Happy Happiness" (EKA: Episode 3320) Plot Plot- At the park, Oscar's manning a newstand and Telly and Zoe are there to watch Gabi fly a kite, but it rains and so they run to "Finders Keepers" in the "Around the Corner" area- where they find a note saying that Ruthie will be out for an hour. (For clarification- Oscar stays with his newstand the whole time) Telly, Zoe, Gabi and kids are stuck waiting at "Finders Keepers" for the rain to pass. Song- "We Hate The Rain" (New) - Stinky the stinkweed plant is seen singing in the rain in this song. Oscar gets a verse too- but he's confused because he loves the rain because it gets people depressed, but he hates the rain because it makes pretty flowers grow! Cartoon- The cat who hated rain (and got 3 wishes to do something about it!) Zoe wishes something interesting would happen and then Mumford shows up, but he was trying to get to Ft. Lauerdale. Zoe suggests he use tree, which rhymes with sea, to get him there when he says his magic words. He tries it, but ends up under a tree in the rain. Cartoon- (Claymation)- Arnold uses his imagination and travels around in his chair. (This Arnold also looks very similar to the Nickelodeon "Hey Arnold" cartoon) Telly, Zoe, Gabi and kids start pulling out items to be recycled to use for toys. Song- "Imagine That" (Ernie classic!!! I love this one! ) Everybody's making toys out of boxes and stuff. Mumford shows up again and offers to help Zoe with what she's making (a house with flowers). Mumford uses his traditional magic words (a la peanut butter sandwiches!) but winds up bringing forth a mouse. Song- "Box City Recycling Rap" (live film with kids making toys out of boxes and such) Gabi then suggests Mumford try "bee" but that brings a bee to him instead of getting him to the sea. Song- "Exploring in Your Closet" (I guess that's what it's called anyway- one of those animated/stop motion kinda things.) Everyone's getting dressed up. Song- "Let's Get Dressed Up" (New) Mumford shows up again and offers Gabi a wish and she gets a pair of dancing shoes (but the shoes literally dance by themselves) Song- "Dancin' Shoes" (Elmo, Bert, Ernie and The Count are all in this video- as are the singers- Christian Gospel singers BeBe and CeCe Winans!!!) Telly suggests Mumford try using monkey for the rhyme (Mumford actuallys says "I'm a monkey" in his rhyme- probably a real stretch- but perhaps a slight reference to The Monkees' theme song?) Mumford winds up stuck as a monkey in his book. (Viewers are invited to look for the hidden monkey in the picture in his book.) Song- Cecile, the singing claymation orange, sings a song about imagination. ("The Game of Make Believe"- possible title?) Finally Mumford tries just saying, "Please take me to the beach" and is gone. Then his disembodied voice says he forgot his sunglasses and and those vanish too. So he's finally there! Song- "Happy Happiness" (live action film at beach) Song- "Rainy Day Wishes" (New) (recaps clips from video) Carlos then comes in and tells them it's stopped raining and everyone goes to play at the park playground. -Credits run with a reprise of "Rainy Day Wishes"Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs